deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheDigger1/Top Ten Most Wanted Death Battles
Hello, people of DeathBattleWiki! I'm TheDigger1, and if you couldn't tell by the fact that I'm writing this, I'm a pretty big fan of ScrewAttack's Death Battle. I think it's funny, informative, and all-around entertaining. Today, I'm going to tell you about my favorite Death Battle ideas, and why I like them. If there isn't one on here that you wanted, then I probably just didn't want it as much as you do. Anyway, on with the list! 10. Pikachu vs. Zatch Bell Ever since Batman vs. Captain America was released, tons of possibilities were opened with characters that have already been used in a Death Battle. Personally, this fight is one I think would have worked much better than Pikachu vs. Blanka. Both Pikachu and Zatch are small fighters with electrical powers who have human partners that command them in battle. I think the Zatch Bell series as a whole needs to be represented in a battle at some point, and this would be just the fight to show what the characters from it are capable of. 9. Simon the Digger vs. Ryuko Matoi If you couldn't tell by my profile picture, description, or my name, I am a giant fan of Gurren Lagann, and I believe it's time a character from it gets put in a Death Battle, and what better character is there to introduce the franchise to Death Battle than the main character, and my personal favorite character of all time, Simon the Digger. When thinking about combatants for Simon, I thought about another over-the-top, ridiculous action anime, Kill la Kill, and I thought to myself, why not put the main character of that series, Ryuko Matoi, up against Simon? Both of these fighters are known for acheiving impossible feats through sheer determination, and defeating oppresive leaders and godlike beings in the process. 8. Dante vs. Bayonetta I love the Bayonetta games. I really love them. With great gameplay, amazing graphics, and crazy stories that are hard to make sense of, I have a blast with them. One of Bayonetta's most resquested Death Battle opponents is Dante from Devil May Cry. Personally, I really like this idea. Two stylish gun-slinging hunters who share half of their DNA with the beings trying to kill them, and just imagine the banter between these two. This fight definitely needs to happen soon. 7. Roxas vs. Dark Pit These two are both reflections of the souls of champions of light and jutice who, at first, worked for the main villains of the series, before eventually befriending the hero and joining them in their fight against the darkness they battled. While Roxas probably wins this easily, I still think Dark Pit would stand a decent chance against him. If you're wondering about what I think of a fight between the two original heroes that these two were made from, well... 6. Pit vs. Sora Yeah, I want this battle more than Roxas vs. Dark Pit. This has been one of my most wanted battles since I read Dimension-Dino's written version of it on DeviantArt. Two champions of light who, despite being extremely powerful warriors, look like they just hit puberty duking it out to see who is stronger. What's not to love? 5. Vash the Stampede vs. Spike Spiegel Cowboy Bebop and Trigun are some of the most well-loved anime to have come out, and their protagonists are no exceptions to the love. Both Vash and Spike are very skilled sharpshooters, capable of gunslinging feats that are beyond the imagination of others in their shows. Also, Spike is a bounty hunter, and Vash is a wanted criminal, so there's a hunter-and-hunted motif to the fight. 4. Archer EMIYA vs. Hakumen I've been getting into the Fate/stay night and Fate/Zero series recently, and I've been looking to see a lot of fights that can be done with the numerous Servants and Masters from the franchise. When I first heard about this battle, I really like the idea, so much that I put it at number 4 on this list. Archer and Hakumen are both (Spoilers) future versions of one of the main protagonists that have come back to prevent the futures they come from in whatever way they can. 3. Venom vs. Filia Okay, let's talk Skullgirls. Easily one of my favorite fighting games of all time. Great controls, great story, and, obviously, great characters. It turns out that the main character, Filia, is a great match-up for Venom. Both were once normal people who had symbiotic parasites attach themselves to their body, greatly increasing their abilties. While Venom is stronger and more durable, Filia is faster and can form her parasite, Samson, into different weapons to fight Venom with. 2. Shirou Emiya vs. Yoh Asakura Am I the only one who wants this? If so, I have no idea why, because I think this fight is almost perfect. Shirou and Yoh are both students who have the ability to summon a spirit to help them in combat, and they also have an affinity for sword combat due to their spirit companions. While I don't know if Shirou would be allowed to use Saber, I think he could use his Trace magic and Unlimited Blade Works to fight pretty competently against Yoh and Amidamaru for a truly epic brawl. 1. Raiden vs. Zero Yeah, this fight idea was awesome to me from the moment I first heard of it. I just love the concept so much. Their both mechanical, or partly-mechanical in Raiden's case, swordsmen who act as companions and friends to the main characters of their series. Both of them even became playable characters in later installments. With Zero's arsenal of special techniques, and Raiden's weapons that only Metal Gear could think up, this is just a perfect match-up. Well, I think that went pretty good. It certainly could have gone a lot worse. Anyway, I hope anyone reading this has a nice day, and I'll be seeing you next time. Category:Blog posts